


Anne's Letter to Gilbert

by anneblythe



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne Shirley and Gilbert Blythe, Anne and Gilbert, Crush, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Fluff, Love, Renew Anne with an E, Romance, Shirbert, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneblythe/pseuds/anneblythe
Summary: This is a small fanfiction of what I pictured would have happened if Anne's letter to Gilbert did not get lost.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 202





	Anne's Letter to Gilbert

**Author's Note:**

> I know how frustrated we all were during season 3 of Anne with an E when Anne's letter was quite literally right under Gilbert's FOOT!! It was hard to watch. This is what could have happened if Gilbert found and read the letter. Although I do prefer Diana speaking sense into Gilbert on the train ride instead, I just had this story in my mind and thought I would post it here. Enjoy :)

Anne’s flaming hair flew out behind her as her horse galloped swiftly down the path towards Gilbert’s house. She couldn’t believe how long it had taken her to realise that she loved the boy whom she always managed to fight with. When he had come to her last night and suggested that he had feelings for her and queried about her feelings for him, she couldn’t make sense of what was happening. She couldn’t believe that he had possibly felt the same way about her. She didn’t want him to miss out on the future he truly deserved which she knew he could not achieve if he simply stayed in Avonlea. Anne wanted Gilbert Blythe to marry Winifred so that he could go to Paris and have a future which would make him happy. After hearing Marilla’s desperate words about how she did not want Anne to make the same mistake she did, Anne decided she must talk to Gilbert at once.

Once she reached the front garden, she almost leapt off the horse and ran towards the front door. Taking one shaky breath, she knocked. Anne was desperate to see him. The door finally opened but the person revealed behind it was not whom she was hoping to see. 

“Oh, good afternoon. You must be Bash’s mother, it’s lovely to meet you. I apologise for being so abrupt, uh, is Gilbert here?” Anne asked, trying to conceal her desperation.

“Good afternoon Miss…” 

“Anne.”

“Miss Anne, I am afraid Gilbert is not here,” the woman replied, observing Anne’s messy hair.

“Oh,” Anne said, trying to hide her disappointment. She was about to turn around and be on her way until she thought about leaving a letter for him instead. “That is not an issue, I will just leave him a letter,” she decided, walking through the door and letting herself in.

Anne quickly found a piece of paper and a pen to write with.

Dear Gilbert,

I am sorry I was confused before. I am not anymore.  
I love you.

Anne

P.S May I please have my pen back?

Anne found herself smiling at the last line she wrote in the letter. She then remembered back to the exam when she didn’t have her pen to write with. She really did need it back. Anne folded up the letter and wrote ‘Gilbert’ on the front. She placed it carefully onto the wooden table and headed back to Green Gables.

***

The sky had grown dark and stars had begun to appear in the sky by the time Gilbert got back home. He had gone to see Diana’s father to talk about his property and what would happen to it once he had proposed to Winifred. He was still unsure about his love for her. Even when he stepped into Diana’s house and heard the music she was playing on the piano he immediately thought of his precious dance with Anne. The way her beautiful fiery hair poured over her shoulders, her irresistible blue eyes and her adorable dimples. Her touch and their powerful chemistry together. He did love her but she revealed that she did not feel the same way towards him last night. He mustn’t think of her any longer, it would only make the pain unbearable. 

He took off his coat and his hat and placed them on the stand. He guessed that Bash, his mother and little Delphine must all be asleep since the house was so silent. Gilbert was about to fetch himself a glass of water when he saw something on the table out of the corner of his eye. There was a piece of paper with his name on the front. That’s strange, he thought, who writes letters without writing the address or placing a stamp on it? Then it dawned on him. It could only be from somebody who lived nearby, it must have been delivered by the person themself. The swirly letters looked all too familiar… all too much like it had been written by Anne.

He snatched the letter from the table, quickly unfolded it and read it, his heart beating hard and fast. Gilbert could not believe his eyes. He opened the front door, almost ripping it from its hinges, and ran as fast as he possibly could all the way to Green Gables. The air must have been cold but he could not feel it, the adrenaline had taken over his body. He didn’t care that it was late at night. 

As he ran, he passed the Lake of Shining Waters as Anne liked to call it. Suddenly, he spotted a familiar figure standing at the lake, gazing at the moonlit waters.

“Anne!” He shouted, unable to contain his excitement.

Anne Shirley Cuthbert spun around in surprise. Gilbert with his gorgeous dark curls and his defined jawline. His soft brown eyes expressing the only thing he felt for her at this moment. Anne saw the letter she had written for him gripped in his strong hands. He went straight to her and took her hands in his.

“Anne… do you really have feelings for me?” Gilbert asked, staring into her eyes.

“Of course I do. I’m so sorry I made things complicated last night… I- I”

Gilbert held Anne’s face in his hands and did the only thing he had wanted to do ever since he first met her. He kissed her. As their lips touched, Anne moved her fingers through Gilbert’s curls and he wrapped his strong arms around her waist. They were both where they had wanted to be for the longest time. Together. Gilbert discovered he could not possibly propose to Winifred. He loved Anne and she loved him.


End file.
